


Perfectly Natural

by persimonne, Spiegatrix_Lestrange



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Dominant Asajj Ventress, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, No Pregnancy, Orgasm Control, Pegging, Power Play, Rimming, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, enemies to fuckbuddies, in this house we don't talk about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiegatrix_Lestrange/pseuds/Spiegatrix_Lestrange
Summary: “Maybe, in time I’ll be able to remove the huge stick up your ass–and replace it with mine.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj Ventress
Comments: 20
Kudos: 116





	Perfectly Natural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/gifts), [AlhenaCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlhenaCrimson/gifts), [savethespacewhales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethespacewhales/gifts), [Melusine11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/gifts), [aionimica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/gifts), [meritmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meritmut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dickplomatic Solutions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773856) by [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter). 



Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn’t well-known for practicing what other Jedis preached–while fighting, at least. There was a particular thrill, while parrying Asajj Ventress’ hits, that seeped through his bones. It was a deep, exquisite sensation, born from the depth of his guts, coursing through his veins and arteries, that made him feel alive–more alive than the Force made him feel. Fighting against Ventress always awakened a side of his personality that he usually kept hidden, a feral, animalistic side that whispered him cryptic words, words that he would dream of at night and revisit again and again in the solitude of his meditations.

_Submit, and you’ll be free._

As she descended over him, her pointy canines glinting in the dim lights of the night, the deepest shiver ran through his limbs. He smiled back at her, showing her his own teeth, proving to her that he could bite back–if only he wanted to.

_The Jedi never forbade flirting, after all._

As always, any attempt at snark was followed by a small, feral smile on those dark lips as their lightsabers clashed together. But there was something vaguely different, now. The countless times he’d actually fought her over the years had taught him how strong and fast her blows could be, and this time she was holding back, and playfully so. Maybe she was just experimenting with new, twisted ways of being a tease; she was definitely good at that, after all.

As her two sabers crossed above her head to block his blue blade, that tiny, vicious smile on her lips spread into a much more amused, seductive one. In a moment, the force pushing back against his blow vanished as she broke his guard. Instead of trying another attack though, her tall, slender frame moved back, swift and precise as usual, and in one jump she was off the roof they were fighting on, gracefully landing on the next with a gentle thud. Obi-Wan was familiar with this part too. The chase.

As they moved rapidly through the lower levels of Coruscant, Ventress started making a show of her well-known agility, as if she was making sure he didn’t lose her in the crowd. Her pace slowed down only after quite a long run, as she approached what looked like an abandoned warehouse. She gave him one final challenging smirk before jumping inside an opening on the roof. Kenobi’s heart started beating wildly in his chest. His smirk became a mirror of hers, and he followed her, his thirst for the unknown unquenchable.

***

Kenobi found himself in a bare attic, his opponent nowhere to be seen. After spotting a small door in a corner, he descended a flight of stairs, leading to a small, yet clean foyer: the building definitely wasn’t an abandoned warehouse. A protocol droid–their chrome exterior contrasting elegantly with the dark colors and dim lights of the room–greeted him.

“Good evening Sir, welcome. Lady Ventress is waiting for you in our main suite, downstairs.”

Kenobi laughed. That woman was full of surprises. First a dangerous chase through the city in order to separate him from Skywalker, then this secret venue. He briefly wondered what was waiting for him in that suite: an enemy with her weapon drawn, or something else, something more titillating? He couldn’t wait to see for himself.

As he finally opened the door, though, the vast, luxurious room was empty, just the lights of the undercity coming through the windows and the sumptuous furniture. In the middle of the space, he spotted an unnecessarily large bed covered in black, silky sheets, that looked ridiculously inviting.

_Interesting._

“Hello there,” Kenobi whispered, his smile impossible to hide and his cape silently sliding to the ground.

He was ready.

The soft, gentle promises of the bed sheets expired instantly in the moment he felt thin, yet strong hands grabbing his arms and blocking them firmly behind his back, fingernails as sharp as claws. In a second, his chest was against the nearest wall, his cheek clashing roughly against the concrete as a solid, sinuous form pushed their weight against his back.

“Miss me, Kenobi?” Ventress’ deep, raspy voice asked against his ear.

He could almost feel her lips there, her breath caressing his neck. By now, he had come to recognize the amusement in her voice.

“Indeed I missed you, _darling,”_ he hissed, hoping she couldn’t notice how already aroused he was. “Care to explain what you’re up to?

“And where’s the fun in that, my dear?”

Obi-Wan could feel her pointy teeth scraping gently against his earlobe as he spoke, only a hint of the usual, far less gentle bites that would probably follow pretty soon. Ventress, he thought, as those bony, rough hands got rid of his leather belt, was a creature of habit, finding an outlet for her own lack of control through controlling others. He knew what was coming next as her sharp nails sunk in the soft fabric of his tunic, almost scratching his back. The Zabrak was overly fond of ripping his clothes apart–maybe the idea of him having to sneak back in the temple, hiding his guilt and his exposed body under his robe turned her on.

As the fabric covering his back ended up in shreds with a few swift motions, and her tongue found a particularly sensitive spot between his shoulder blades, Kenobi had to admit that he didn’t mind losing his clothes at all. Especially when the living proof of his arousal was hanging heavy between his legs.

“I hope you have some mind-blowing trick up your sleeve, Asajj,” he rasped, his voice heavy with desire. “Let’s see if reality can keep up with fantasy.”

A dark, deep chuckle escaped her lips, stealing a shiver from the skin on his back. “Blowing your mind isn’t exactly a complicated task, dearest.” Her voice was liquid and silky, the low purr of a quiet, relaxed predator absolutely aware of the fact that her prey had no intention of escaping her grasp. “The prudish education you got back in that temple surely makes the job easier.”  
  
Even being manhandled by her was thrilling. They weren’t that different in height, but despite his stronger, less graceful built, Asajj had never failed to put him in his place, and right now, his place was apparently with his back on the giant bed where she had just thrown him, making the poor furniture squeak helplessly under his weight.

“Prudish?” he answered, almost piqued. “If you could see what’s in my mind right now, you would change idea.”  
  
Ventress knelt between his legs on the mattress, a feral grin spreading on her face, a posture not as dominating as he expected, to be honest. That could only mean that something far worse was about to come next, and he couldn’t wait. She gave him an unimpressed look, and he barely registered his boots being thrown to the ground, or his pants joining them only seconds after. Leaving him so bare, so exposed, while she was still wearing her dark robes was so typical of her. Not that he hadn’t seen the delightful, pale expanse of her skin before, or her intricate and intimidating tattoos. But she loved to remind him, to make clear from the start who was the more vulnerable one of the two.

“Tell me, then,” she murmured, and it was clearly a command, despite that soft tone.

She lifted his knee with a strange gentleness, not even flinching as his heavy leg landed on her shoulder, exposing even more of him to her hungry gaze. Her teeth and lips started scraping sloppily against the inside of his thigh, making him shiver, his cock painfully hard. He lived for these moments.

“Tell me what’s in your head.”

“I don’t need to tell you,” he teased, skimming the Force to send her flashes, images of his solitary nights. “You should know me quite well by now.”

Her hand, the one that wasn’t keeping his leg on her shoulder, started wandering casually up Obi-Wan’s hips, touching him far too lightly for his tastes, teasing him with the tip of her sharp nails as she kept nibbling on the sensitive flesh of his thigh, slowly driving him mad.

“That’s so prudish of you,” she murmured almost casually, her roaming fingers finally gathering around his balls, totally neglecting his cock as she squeezed a bit stronger than necessary, sending a shock of danger through his spine.

“I don’t want you to show me. I want to see the stupid, little blush on your shameful cheeks as you try to put what you want into words.”

Kenobi lifted his gaze from her–the dark ceiling of the suite suddenly very interesting–and counted to ten. His face was burning, she was right: his Jedi upbringing was holding him back from admitting out loud what he wanted. He’d done his fair share of forays into the forbidden, but he’d never dared to speak of it.

Ventress’ fingers slipped only an inch lower, slightly spreading his buttcheeks and brushing with agonizing lightness against the tight entrance of his asshole, with an unnerving lack of pressure.

“I’m waiting,” she purred, making it sound like a mild, cheeky warning.

He exhaled, closing his eyes shut, as if depriving himself of sight could make the words he was about to say less shameful for him.

“Fine!” he exclaimed, his voice already cracking. “I–I have dreamt of you licking me _there,_ countless times.”

“Oh,” she gave him a wide, ferocious smile that managed to worry him for a second as she lowered on him. Then, she carefully selected what was probably the less sensitive part of his abdomen, slightly under his ribs, and made a show of giving it a long, excruciatingly slow lick.

“You mean _here_ , right?” she teased. “Or _here_ ?” she asked again, leading his hand to her lips and giving a sloppy, loud suck at his fingers, as she took them into her mouth. “You have to be more specific than that, I’m afraid,” she pointed out, sounding unnervingly unfazed as she released his digits with a loud _pop_.

“You’re positively sadistic,” he whined, squirming. “I already knew you were, Sith stuff and everything, but this is the final proof I needed.”

The grin spreading on her face was disturbingly wide, as if he’d just paid her the best compliment in existence. She rewarded him, her tongue sliding slowly toward his hip, only a few inches closer to where he actually wanted her.

“Still waiting,” she whispered almost casually before sinking her sharp teeth in his pale flesh.

“Ow!” he howled, his cock still hard as a stone. “Is there the slightest possibility of you stopping this torture and giving me what I want, for once?”

“How am I supposed to do that if I don’t know what you want,” she quipped back, matter-of-factly, her practical tone conflicting eloquently with the lustful look she gave him as her lips lowered only slightly, barely reaching for the trail of copper hair under his belly and still avoiding his cock. “Plus, you’re giving me what I want either, I think we’re even.”

Kenobi huffed, his face redder than ever. On top of being one of the most dangerous people alive, she was also a master at teasing him. The mere idea of finally confessing his deepest, most shameful fantasies out loud was causing precum to flow steadily from his cock, forming a small pool of transparent liquid on his stomach under her attentive gaze. If she’d only deigned to touch him, he would have come in a heartbeat. She was winning this battle.

“I–I wan–” he babbled helplessly. “I want your tongue in my a–ass. Now.”

The small, gentle smile she gave him was almost sincere–she even left a brief, unprecedented peck on his hip as a reward. He jumped as he felt his other leg being thrown over her shoulder and her hands cradling his ass firmly, angling him to gain better access.

“Was that so hard?” Ventress asked, rhetorically, but she didn’t even wait for an answer as her thumbs spread his asscheeks in a swift, calculated grab, making his heart plummet.

It was really happening. Her tongue descended on him in a second, only probing, tasting, teasing at first, but never shy in its exploration of his most secret place.

_Oh._

Kenobi, eyes still closed shut, began practicing some breathing exercise that would help his heart to calm down, and hopefully avoid making a fool of himself, now that one of his most secret fantasies was finally seeing the light. He felt like he was about to die, and his sworn enemy was slowly guiding him towards the sweetest death imaginable.

Ventress hummed against him, as the tip of her vicious tongue finally pushed inside with surprising gentleness, as if she was savouring something sinful and delicious. Her grip on his hips grew firmer, firm enough to leave bruises if she only sank her fingers in his flesh a bit more, as she angled his ass in her direction again.

Kenobi wailed. He wailed like an infant, under the attack of her sinful tongue, and swiftly brought a hand to the underside of his cock, squeezing hard at the spot that would help him avoid the inevitable orgasm Ventress was making him tumble towards. Needless to say, his feeble attempt at self-control was stopped almost immediately by her hand–slapping his fingers away as if he was just her impatient, undisciplined apprentice. Her tongue left him only for a few seconds, as she gave a brief peck on his throbbing hole–maybe as an apology?

“Show me how you touch yourself,” she commanded, her deep, growling voice reverberating slightly between his buttcheeks. “Show me how you touch yourself when you think about me doing this to you.”

Asajj didn’t even give him the time to answer, grabbing him again and spreading him even more open than before, breaching his asshole once more, without any hint of gentleness, this time.

“Kriff,” he whined, squeezing harder at the spot between his balls. “I–I don’t really want to come right now.”

Ventress couldn’t resist, her tongue leaving him awfully empty again. She emerged slightly from between his legs, offering him her most sarcastic smirk.

“How nice of you to think that you have a choice,” she remarked as flatly as possible only to resume her task once again, even more invasively this time, swatting his hand away and finally reaching for his cock, fisting it with an evident lack of finesse.

Kenobi couldn’t help but submit, and loud flashes of light behind his closed eyes announced one of the most terrifying orgasms he’d ever experienced, making his cock shoot white ropes of cum all over his stomach, his chest, and Ventress’ merciless hand. She kept stroking him until he felt utterly empty, almost begging her for mercy–it was too much, too soon.

“I–I’ve never come so fast in my life,” he confessed, breathless.

The brief snort she barely contained told him quite eloquently how pleased she was to finally make him admit something like that. She left one brief kiss on his buttcheek, before lifting herself up, only to brace herself on her elbows as she placed them around his waist, her bald head lowering on his abdomen so that she could use her tongue to clean the mess of his spend from his pale skin.

“You’re welcome.” she murmured lazily between licks.

***

  
  


Obi-Wan realized he must have dozed off at some point–he’d been too exhausted after that incredible orgasm–when Ventress’ tongue roused him, gently cleaning him up. His awakening, though, wasn’t exactly as relaxed as he expected, since he was hard again, and her full, dark lips were wrapped around his cock–her fingers playfully brushing again against his furled hole.

 _Oh._  
  
Asajj was naked now–she had probably disrobed as he slept–but thanks to her position between his legs, with her free hand keeping his hips steady against the mattress–he could admire the expanse of her bone-white skin, and the purple ink of the tattoos covering almost every inch of her. He tried to reach her, to touch her silky arm, but she swatted his hands away again, tutting. The obscene sounds she was making, combined with the vague confusion of his very recent slumber, were making him almost dizzy. Her hand replaced her mouth for just a second, only giving her the time to speak briefly before resumed her sucking, her eyes burning holes in his soul.

“Do you want my fingers inside you, now?” that sounded surprisingly heated and urgent of her, but Obi-Wan couldn’t help but moan loudly at the idea.

Was this a dream? He opened his legs further apart, giving his lover–his enemy?–easier access to his still wet, hungry hole. It was just one finger at first, a smooth, yet gentle and agonizingly slow invasion, attesting that Ventress had been careful enough to put lubricant on her hands first. A lot of lubricant. As she probed in, taking her time, she finally raised to her torso for better leverage, bracing herself on her free arm, right beside his hip.

Obi-wan finally had the chance to notice, right as her second finger eased in, that she wasn’t fully naked as he first thought. The only thing she was wearing was a practical, simple black undergarment, strips of soft leather converging between her legs, firmly holding in place what looked like a thick, smooth artificial phallus already glistening with lubricant, its colour matching the shocking purple of her lips. Right when her fingertips finally grazed his prostate, he moaned loudly, an electric jolt traveling from his small, hidden gland throughout his whole body.

“I’ve missed this,” he whined, his limbs trembling under Ventress’ assault and his mind returning on their past encounters, always wild, and rough, and heartbreaking.

Kenobi craved her presence like he craved air, and he didn’t care if they were fighting or fucking: the only thing that mattered was for their skin to touch. When she removed her fingers all of a sudden, it was almost painful how empty he felt, but the awful sensation lasted only mere seconds before a more imposing form cautiously probed his ass. She sat straight on the bed, her arms guiding his legs around her waist. When he was positioned exactly how she wanted him, her left hand returned to his lower abdomen, keeping him in place, while the other started pushing the artificial phallus against his tight entrance, her hips pressing against him with unexpected gentleness, opening him up.

“I’ve missed you too, Kenobi,” she whispered, and he could hear the smile in her taunting tone.

There was something almost baffling about how Asajj managed to read between his words, finding the meaning he was desperately trying to hide from her just to tease him with it. That was indeed the most delicious torture of all, and he exhaled, relaxing his muscles around her as she added some more lube onto the phallus. After a series of small, brief thrusts of her hips, she finally bottomed out, her sworn enemy stretched open around her, helpless, almost delirious for the pleasure she was bringing him.

“This is–” he growled. “This is the only way I’ll ever let you stab me.”

“Again.” Her voice was disturbingly sweet and deep as her fingers encircled his throat, but there was something strangely affectionate in her eyes as he met them. “It’s adorable that you think you have a choice.”

As if to underline her comment, she poked at his prostate with the tapered head of her phallus, making him jump in surprise, his cock leaking precum. The smile on her dark lips grew even wider as a second, more firm thrust pushed her hips almost flush against his ass, the delicious sensation of being owned by this incredible woman filling his heart with something he didn’t dare to name.

“You’re one to talk.” Kenobi smiled, his voice almost shaking under her thrusts.

She rolled her eyes at him–there was something worryingly domestic in what had somehow become a routine with them. Said routine didn’t include the sort of things that _normal_ lovers would experience: there were no shared meals, no shared naps, no going through their day missing each other dearly, and then going back home to make love. But it was a routine nevertheless–one made of snark, fights, chases, moments of guilty and filthy pleasures stolen in the dark of the undercity.

It would have been almost heartbreaking, how _abnormal_ and yet _familiar_ it felt, but right now he was too busy taking every inch of that artificial phallus, jolting with pleasure as her sweaty hips slapped against him, enjoying the tiny, muffled sounds of effort escaping her lips as her fingers tightened around his throat.

In a way that the Jedi Code would have condemned with no appeal, Kenobi found himself wanting _more._ Maybe their relationship would have been different, in another time, in another life, but the thing they had _now_ and _there_ was still precious and irreplaceable, seeing with whom he found himself involved: Asajj Ventress, Former Sith Assassin Extraordinaire and Ruthless Bounty Hunter, bane of his existence and delight of his loins.

“More,” he panted, writhing under her.

Ventress’ grin turned feral. The more eager and helpless he was under her care, the more Ventress was willing to give, making him feel even more guilty. Was this somehow her twisted way to prove how hypocritical the Jedi ways were, with all of the detachment and lack of passion? Because if that was her intent, she was succeeding more with every thrust–not that he had any intention of admitting it out loud.  
  
“Oh,” she hummed, sounding almost as if she was gloating, though her breath was shaky. “You mean like this?”  
  
The push that immediately followed was so strong he found his hips rising from the mattress by several inches, locked with hers, and she chuckled as his cock leaked even more precum on his taut abdomen.

“K–kiss me,” he commanded, well knowing that she would never concede anything without toying with his pride and his shame first.

“Now, now, dear.” Her voice was velvety as always, despite her panting as she thrust in short, shallow strokes aimed at poking his prostate. “Be more polite. I thought the Order taught you better.”

Obi-Wan moaned helplessly, his hands gripping the sheets. “P–please!”

He heard her hum, making a show of the time she was taking to evaluate his request, then, after a few seconds, he felt the mattress sink beside his head.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Ventress murmured less than an inch from his mouth, but no matter how close she was, her parted lips didn’t clash against his.

She just remained there, in one of her endless games, daring him to make the effort to kiss her. He smiled, his right hand caressing her shaved head and her lithe, tattooed neck, slowly pulling her face towards his. But, unexpectedly, Kenobi didn’t capture her dark, tantalizing lips with his mouth: he simply touched his forehead with hers, closing his eyes and savouring the moment, savouring every single thrust of her hips, savouring how his untouched cock grazed between their bellies, on the verge of the most heart-shattering release. The pale, inked skin of her neck shivered under his touch, and that meant more to him than what she would ever allow herself to admit out loud–he was well aware of that. When she finally gave in, her voracious mouth captured his lips in a disturbingly gentle and slow kiss, despite the fact that there was nothing chaste about it.

He came–the irreplaceable feeling of having his prostate milked hard and mercilessly making his eyes almost roll back in his skull, while Ventress moaned in satisfaction against his mouth, as if she was the one having the most intense orgasm of her life, and not him. She kept moving, drawing his bliss as much as she could, lips still touching, tongues still caressing, teeth still clashing, his cock squeezed between their hot, shivering bodies, staining both of them with his cum. Ventress chuckled, still kissing him, and he basked in how the hard planes of her face transformed when she wasn’t snarling. She rolled her eyes one last time, before freeing him from the phallus, falling beside him on the mattress with a heavy, relaxed sigh.

“See?” she said after a while, her eyes on the ceiling and a gloating grin still on her face. “It’s perfectly natural to want to be pegged by your sworn enemy.” She turned towards him, her deep, grey eyes surprisingly sweet. “Maybe, in time I’ll be able to remove the huge stick up your ass–and replace it with mine.”

Kenobi smiled again, scooting beside her and resting his head in the crook of her neck, caressing the silky skin of her arms. “Can we begin today? I can beg if you want.”

Ventress barely held back an amused snort as her pale, tattooed arm lazily encircled his shoulders. “Of course you will,” she remarked, with an unusual softness in her voice. “You always do.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the lovely MissCoppelia. Thank you so much! <3


End file.
